


Are You Flirting With Me?

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Lure, Requested fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Sebastian hits on a girl at a party.





	Are You Flirting With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested fic: @whatstruthgottodowithit Could you write one for 56 with Sebastian please? :))
> 
> 56: Are You Flirting With Me?
> 
> Prompt list can be found here: https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/170238245456/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog

Sebastian hated parties, he always had. The noise, the heat, the pressure of all the people crammed into the same room was enough to make him squirm. If truth be told he had made the wrong choice by becoming an actor. It forced him into circumstances of which he wasn’t a fan – galas, premieres, parties, award shows etc though he was grateful for all of that anyway. This one, however, he didn’t have to be grateful for, no this one he had been forced to come to when he’d much rather be at home in front of the TV watching the football and drinking a cold one.

But when it’s the 40th anniversary of a wedding that happened before you were born for some people you’re vaguely related to you have to go, right? According to his mother, it was a requirement and anything else was just plain rude. And so, he was sat in the corner of a small church hall on a hard-plastic chair which prodded into his back with every turn, sipping on a beer and watching his distant relatives on the dancefloor.

It was always the same at events like this. Yes, his family were proud of him for being a successful actor but they always wanted to hear all the stories of the glitz and glamour and never much about his other stuff, for example, how his personal life was. Another thing he couldn’t stand was that over the years he had been forced by no fault of his own into competition with his cousins. It seemed that they almost felt threatened by him and so most of their conversations were centred on how well they were doing even if it wasn’t on the same scale as Sebastian.

Though as he gazed across the crowded room his spirits lifted somewhat when he spotted a cute girl across the way. She stood leaning against the bar with her back to him. Even from a distance, Sebastian’s interest piqued. Straightening in his chair he watched as she waited gracefully for the barman who was clearly flirting with her to refill her order. As the barman moved away he decided to get up and go and talk to the woman. He moved swiftly across the dancefloor, brushing off his relatives with a kind ease. As he got to the other side of the room he straightened his shirt and pushed his hair back out of his eyes, checking his breath as he went before he eventually sidled up to the side of the woman. Placing his hands down on the counter he waited for the woman to notice him. He could feel her frequent glances boring holes into the side of his head and he waited before turning his head with a smirk.

‘Hey,’ he said allowing the full force of his gravelly voice to wash over the woman and hoping its natural charm would fall upon her.

‘Hi,’ the woman said with a short smile before dropping her eyes back to the bar and the phone that was resting atop of the bag that was placed upon it.  

‘Can I buy you a drink?’ he asked gesturing to the barman.

‘No thanks, I’m good,’ she said politely just as the barman returned with a glass of wine and placed it on the counter in front of her.

‘Well, why don’t I pay for that one then?’

‘No thanks,’ she said with a curt smile.

‘Oh, come on, would it be so bad for me to buy you a drink?’

‘I don’t think my husband would like it,’ she said with a wry smile. Sebastian smiled back, he was determined to get her on his side and so persisted.

‘I don’t think he’d mind, I mean, where is he?’

‘Oh,’ she said with a roll of her eyes, ‘no doubt pouting in a corner somewhere. He hates family gatherings.’

‘Are you part of the family?’

‘Does it matter?’

‘Well, not really but I’m kind of hopeless when it comes to recognising who in this room I’m related to but that doesn’t mean I want to hit on any of them. I mean if I did I wouldn’t be hitting on you I mean my cousin Johnny, he's a catch. He’s 30, got a good job, cute – like Bradley Cooper cute and man that ass is like a peach.’

The woman laughed a loud echoing cackle which she clearly became embarrassed about as raised her hand to her mouth as if to stop it from sounding.

‘Maybe I should wait until he hits on me then,’ the woman giggled, ‘I mean I can’t resist a peachy ass.’

‘Yeah, maybe you’re right,’ Sebastian laughed with her, ‘you know you shouldn’t cover your mouth like that. You have an amazing laugh.’

‘Thanks,’ she smiled though he could tell he’d embarrassed her further as a blush crept up her exposed neck. Sebastian turned to his side and leant on the countertop, ‘You know you never said if we were related or not.’

‘We’re not. Well, at least not by blood. This is my husband’s family. Hence why I’m tucked away at the bar instead of interacting with these people, half of which I don’t even know. He sort of bailed because he was sulking and so left me all alone.’

‘Well, you know me now. So, we know you’re having a good time now because I’m a delight.’

‘I’m sure you are. But sorry bud, I’m still married.’

‘Well, why don’t we make him jealous?’ Sebastian said with a cheeky grin, removing the glass she was holding from her grasp and placing it down on the bar. He grasped her hand gently and tugged it towards the dancefloor. She faked an annoyed look which was betrayed by a smirk as she followed him, quickly stowing her phone in her bag and sliding onto her arm.

Sebastian pulled her onto the crowded dancefloor with a twirl as the song descended into a slow smooth song. The angelic crooning of Ed Sheeran ringing in their ears as they swayed slowly, not quite dancing to a rhythm but enjoying it nevertheless. She was close enough that he could smell her fruity perfume and coconut shampoo underneath his nose. Despite the heat of the room, Sebastian blood ran cold at the feel of having her close, the excitement forcing him into a slight cold sweat. She too felt nervous as she felt the warmth of Sebastian’s palm on her bare back, where it rested gently the thumb rubbing in small circles against her smooth flesh.

‘I love this song,’ she whispered. She had almost forgotten that there were other people on the dancefloor. As she gazed up into his clear blue eyes her throat became dry and she had to admit, he was a handsome man. Her heart raced in her chest as Sebastian pulled her tighter so the space between them was so close it would be hard pushed to fit a sheet of A4 between them.

‘Me too, it’s beautiful,’ Sebastian sighed, ‘just like you.’

**‘Are you flirting with me?’** she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

‘Would it be so bad if I were?’

‘No, I don’t think it would be. Mr Stan.’

‘Glad you think so, Mrs Stan,' Sebastian chuckled, 'you know you had me going there for a second. I honestly believed you for a second, I was damn sure going to make your husband jealous.'

'Well, you gave it your best shot, sidling up to the bar being all surly and smooth. Even if Johnny's ass is a peach it isn't a patch on you're game.'

'Why thank you. But you know, I don't think your husband would be all that jealous of us just dancing do you?'

'Is that so?' she asked with a smirk, looking at Sebastian's cheeky expression.

'You really want to piss him off, you know what you have to do.'

'And what's that,' she asked stopping their dance for a second and pulling out of their stance just a little.

'Kiss me.'

'Oh really?' she asked.

'Oh yeah, it's the only way,' Sebastian said leaning down with a smirk and closing his eyes though he stopped abruptly as a finger was placed on his lips. 

'Buy me that drink first,' she whispered before she slipped away, out of his grasp.

 


End file.
